


His Only Prince

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Series: Schneizel x Kanon series [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon proves his loyalty to his prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Only Prince

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Pairing: Schneizel x Kanon  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: sex, male/male  
> Summary: Kanon proves his loyalty to his prince.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. I make no profit from this fan-work.
> 
>   
> Author's notes: the infamous, now copy-pasta'd Schneizel x Kanon drabble I wrote live at 3 AM on 4chan's /a/ after episode 24 of Code Geass.  
> It was all because of [this](http://i240.photobucket.com/albums/ff47/Account_45/fdtumb.jpg) and [this NSFW version](http://i240.photobucket.com/albums/ff47/Account_45/1221987792455.jpg). Now, as it was written live, it was full of typos and it's just written all smutty, so forgive the lack of plot and excess of vulgarities.

  
Kanon tipped his face up, letting the soft tip of his prince's cock just barely touch his trembling lips. "Please," he whispered. So many years of endlessly watching, yearning, silently begging, all coming down to this single moment...

Schneizel's dark blue eyes regarded him coolly, the same eyes that had pulled him up out the darkness all those years ago, when a pretty young cadet was worth nothing more than his ass and his mouth at the military academy. Those eyes that saw something else in him...those eyes he would give himself for...

"Schneizel-sama," he said softly, tipping his face to blink owlishly up. The soft skin of his cheek rubbed freely against the silky, hard flesh his mouth was watering for.

"You know what this will mean, don't you, Kanon?" Schneizel said.

"You are my only prince," Kanon replied, submissively.

Schneizel's lips curved upwards. "Then suck me, pretty slut," he said sternly.

Kanon's mouth fell on his cock ravenously, sucking it deep into his throat, his tongue rubbing against skin and nerves and the pounding beat of pulsing blood. Saliva tricked at the edges of his mouth, but his hands were pressed into the stone floor, barely keeping him up as he leaned further forward. Schneizel's hand against his tight cheeks was smooth, without the calluses of work, but strong, able to crush his enemies.

The thought of those hands on him...the rough, brutal touches of his prince, his emperor... Kanon groaned, his own cock hard against the flimsy, sexy little panties he'd hidden under his clothes. Schneizel, he wanted to moan, if he could. The only man who ever looked at him without disgust, without hatred, without lust, for a pretty little thing with a male body and the beautiful clothes of a woman.

For Schneizel, he played the role of normalcy without a thought. For Schneizel, he endured every name and epithet. For Schneizel, he was wavering on his hands and knees against the hard floor, his throat aching and his nose desperately trying to suck in air so he wouldn't choke.

For Schneizel, he was hard and spreading his legs like a whore.

"Kanon," Schneizel moaned softly.

All his discomfort forgotten, Kanon's tongue and lips began to slurp eagerly, and he carefully dragged a hand to gently grab hold of one of the heavy sacs hanging below.

Kanon stroked the hot flesh, so full. What would his prince taste like, he wondered? he would drink it, he would take it all over his body if his prince asked; no matter how humiliating it was, he would do it.

His line arm trembled as he tried to hold himself up, until a firm arm grabbed him by the shoulder. His knees were digging into the ground, and he grasped at Schneizel's leg, holding himself up against the stronger body and sucking more desperately, as if to hold himself up by that, as well.

Schneizel's groans were intoxicating. He was unworthy of them. He was unworthy of the flesh making his mouth ache and his cock throb. If Schneizel came--if he could do even that much--he wouldn't even need to touch himself to cum.

"Open your mouth," Schneizel's commanded in a low, sultry voice that sent shivers down Kanon's spine.

He opened his mouth, spit leaving his lips red and wet, dripping down his cheeks, and Schneizel pulled his cock out, rubbing it against Kanon's face as he squeezed that long, luscious hair.

"Shut your eyes," he said, and Kanon did, rapturously. He was on his knees, spread wide, cock hard against silk, lay panties barely hidden by the too-short, almost skirt-like uniform bottom Schneizel had procured just for him.

For a moment, he dreamed, of that wide bed Schneizel barely used, of being spread wide and fucked hard, of those hands forcing his ass apart and plunging straight in, and maybe a few hard smacks from those elegant hands...

His hand was grabbed, dragged up to the hot flesh of his prince's cock. His nimble, slender fingers closed around it, almost too softly.

"Tell me the truth, Kanon," Schneizel said, his voice low, breathy.

"What truth, Schneizel-sama?" Kanon whispered, but received no reply.

His fingers began to stroke the flesh, eyes still closed. "I adore you, Schneizel-sama," he said quietly. "I ache for you. I have always watched you. I..."

His fingers grew more insistent. "I want to wear my best dress for you, Schneizel-sama, no matter what anyone says. I want you to look at me. I want you to fuck me. I want you, Schneizel-sama."

"I am nothing except what you make me," he said finally. "Slave, or pawn, or nothing."

"Keep going," Schneizel groaned harshly, and Kanon began to stroke him firmly.  
"Let me taste you, Schneizel-sama," he whispered, leaning his mouth back up, licking throbbing, aching lips with his tongue. Blind, helpless, a slut and a surrender.

His tongue touched the wet tip of Schneizel's cock, and hot, wet semen splashed against his open mouth, is cheeks, his wriggling tongue. "Ah," he hissed sharply, his prince's pleasure making him more aroused than he'd ever thought possible.

Schneizel's breaths were deep, rough, as Kanon slowly got back up on unsteady legs. He knew his place. This was less than a dream, less than a memory.

His hair fell down against his back, and he knelt to get his hat. With an austere calm, he began to pull his hair back up, lest anyone see him leave his prince's room in such a disheveled state.

"Kanon," his prince said, as a strong hand grabbed his. "I didn't believe a man colder than me existed."

Kanon was spun around, Schneizel's lips were fierce. He gasped as his princes hand stole under the tiny skirt, to tug at the edges of his flimsy panties. "I believe I owe you something."

One hand grabbed roughly at his ass, the other at his cock, all before he could breathe, or think, or resist...

Kanon's seed spilled out against hand and silk. "S--sch--Schneizel-sama," he gasped, pulling his mouth away.

Schneizel pulled him back, forcing his face up. "You are mine, Kanon. You do as I say. or have you forgotten?"

"N-no, Schneizel-sama," Kanon said demurely, watching as his prince's face lit up in lust.  
In his mind lay a thousand fantasies, the many lonely nights of squeezing his own cock, begging silently to the air, the dirty feeling of his hands stroking and fingering him, leaving him in a pathetic, boneless heap in his bed.

Fantasies...

He wanted to spread his legs and Schneizel fucked him into the mattress, his nails clawing the sheets like a wild beast. Or perhaps Schneizel would fuck him like a woman, in his skirts and panties and tiny lacy things, legs spread and chest heaving? Or--Kanon gulped--he could ride his prince's cock like a true slut, press his tight body up and down until he couldn't squeeze anymore hot seed from his prince's body?

He licked his lips, and tasted the sweet, salty, still-warm cum on his face. Whatever his prince wanted, he would give a thousand times over.


End file.
